Kamen Rider X TLR
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: This is a Project thought not by me, by Kaito Kumon, so if you liked this, go thank him on his account. This is just a tryout I wanted for Kaito Kumon...Iboedo Ke...


**Armoured Warrior Tournament.**

"Oi! Oi! Minna! Armoured Warrior TOURNAMENT!" The man who judges the battles announced, everyone in the audience cheered, 5 teens walked towards the arena, 4 of them you already know, Kouta, Kumon, Mitchy, and Ryouta, but the 5th was taller, he was even wearing a golden jacket, "So...You guys are my opponents, eh?" the new contestant asked as he took off his sunglasses, "Well...Gaim, Baron, I forgot your name...And Kamen Rider..." he was still trying to remember their Rider names, "K-K-KAZARK?!" he has now remembered that it would be tough to beat Ryouta, but he can still win. "3...2...1...BEGIN!" The audience and announcer shouted, they all placed on their belts as the Kazark Zector flew into Ryouta's hand, "**Henshin!**" they all called out, Kouta, Kumon, and Mitchy placed the Lock Seeds onto their buckles, the Kazark Zector was slid onto Ryouta's buckle, ***HENSHIN!*** Ryouta was now standing in the Kazark armor, he walked forward and dodged all his opponents attacks, until he noticed the new contestent, he was wearing a strange belt, "Faiz Gear? FAIZ?!" Kazark was confused, the new contestent smirked, "Jakuda Kazuto...I am not Faiz, but another Rider...That has come to be in a tournament...Iboedo ke.." The Contesent, Jakuda, said, he then pressed the buttons on a strange phone that looked like the Faiz Phone, but the silver was covered with black, ***Standing By!*** the phone announced, Jakuda closed the phone and lifted it to his left ear, "**Henshin!**" Jakuda placed the Phone onto the buckle, he slid it down to fit in the slot, ***Complete!*** Jakuda changed into a armor simular to Faiz, the silver was covered with black armor, "Kamen Rider Dark Faiz.." he said as the eyes glew emerald green, he punched Kazark in the stomach when he tried using Clock Up on him, Kazark reverted back to Ryouta immediately after that hit, Ryouta fell down, but was not out. Gaim used his sword to try and slash this 'Dark Faiz', but he dodged each attack, a sword flew into his hand and he used it to slash across the chest plate of Gaim's armor, Gaim was flung into the wall, Baron was angered and used his spear against this mighty warrior, but he blocked it fast and slashed across the chest plate of his armor, exactly the same but in a different way to Mitchy. An aura surrounded the battle field, it started to float off of the ground and teleported, a guy in a white jacket, grey jeans, black shirt, and grey boots was walking down the street, he saw the arena from the armoured Warrior Tournament appear right in front of him and cover a hole in the city, "Nani?" the guy was surprised, "Shoji-san?" a person that jumped onto the arena before it flew off asked, "Hino?" the guy Jin called, Shoji asked, Jin got up from the ground and nodded, Shoji smiled, Run walked towards Shoji to follow him, she then saw Kumon. "Who is that?" She was staring at Kumon brightly, Kumon then got up from the ground, Dark Faiz reverted back to Jakuda immediately after they landed, "Ah...So this round can continue this match, eh?" Jakuda asked the other contestants, they were combat ready, Mitchy was the first to transform, as well as Jakuda, he tried shooting at Jakuda, but the Dark Faiz armor blocked the shots Mitchy blasted, Jakuda grabbed Mithcy's blaster and threw it, Mitchy was screwed, but a blast hit into the shoulder pad that the Dark Faiz bodysuit was equipped with, "Ah, Gaim...Chou..**Henshin!**" Jakuda said once he saw Kouta, he pressed a button code on the Dark Faiz Phone, he changed to his own Accel Form and used the Start Up ability to beat on Kouta, ***EXCEED CHARGE!*** a sound from the inside of the explosion said, Kouta came flying out of the explosion, he crashed into the Arena wall, "Rider...Kick..." Kouta said before he almost dehenshined, but he stopped it by placing the Orange Lord Seed into the buckle, ***SEIYA! ORANGE GUARDIAN! ON STAGE!*** he gained flags on the back of his armor, he used his even stronger blade to slash on the armor of Dark Faiz, but it seemed to have no effect, ***COMPLETE!*** Dark Faiz kicked back Kouta and caused the arena wall to explode when Kouta crashed into it. "KOUTA! CATCH!" Jin yelled as he threw the OOO Lock Seed to him, Kouta used it to transform to Gaim OOO Form, he was now equipped with the Kadjalibur instead of the two samurai swords, Kouta used it to slash all over Dark Faiz, combined Rider Power sure fought Jakuda, Jakuda dehenshined after Kouta was finished, "I'll end your glory...Next time..." Jakuda said before he fell to the ground, Kouta dehenshined and Kumon watched the battle, he was angered at himself, he had a lack of strength, a complete lack of strength. Kumon left the area angrily, Kouta followed him to make sure he wasn't getting angry just because of power.

"_My Grandmother said this: If you walk the path to heaven..You will rule over all...When you walk the path to heaven..A lord...you become.._" Ryouta said pointing his finger to the sky, the Zector he had partnered with flew into his hand, "**Henshin!**" he said, he slid the Zector into the buckle and pointed the horn to the left, ***HENSHIN! CHANGE BEETLE!*** Ryouta henshined into Kazark Cast Off Mode, he used his own sword to train against Jin, who used the Kadjalibur, they fought against each other like a real duel, "**Rider Kick..**" Ryouta announced, he slid the beetle horn on the Zector back to the left, causing the Beetle Horn on his helmet to go back up, ***RIDER...KICK!*** Sparks from the belt Ryouta wore went down to the ankle, "**Rider Kick**.." Jin announced, he scanned across the buckle of the OOO Belt, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** his Green boots were glowing brightly, they both charged towards each other, Ankh (Who somehow got here) watched them. The two riders kick clashed their ankles, causing a Giant explosion to fling them back, Ryouta gained anger towards himself, "Damn it! He was stronger then I thought...**Rider Punch!**" Ryouta yelled at himself, he pressed the buttons in a different way, ***1! 3! 2! RIDER PUNCH!*** Sparks went from his belt onto his glove, he punched into the chest plate of OOO's armor. The Punch caused an explosion that flung back Jin, Jin was surprised himself, but that didn't mean he just gave up, "Yuuku-san!" Jin called out as he charged towards Ryouta, Yuuku scanned across the buckle and changed OOO to Super OOO. "Nani?" Ryouta asked himself, it was too late to dodge Jin's scratch, it hit Ryouta right on the buckle, "AH!" Ryouta shouted in pain, he dehenshined and fell to the ground, "I...was...defeated...by...a newbie? No..." Ryouta said angrily to himself, he then passed out, Jin dehenshined once the battle was over, Jin noticed a person walking towards him, "Yuuku.." the guy said in a dark tone, Yuuku shivered but flew towards the guy that was walking towards Jin, "Sorry, Jin..But this guy is my master.." The guy smirked as a belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin..**" The man belowed, he slid Yuuku onto the buckle and Yuuku changed from Gold to Black, he then said uncontrollably, "**HEN...SHIN!**" The man was now wearing a Purple Kazark Armor with grey eyes and Black highlights, "Nani.." Jin was surprised, but his focus was cut short when the armored rider grabbed his neck, Jin stared into the eyes of the armor, it was the same eyes as Ryouta, but Ryouta was on the ground passed out, so who was that? The Purple Kazark threw Jin into the wall, the man pulled the horn of Yuuku, "**C-C-C-CAST OFF!**" Yuuku shouted uncontrallably, sparks surrounded the armor, the purple flew off to show the Kazark Armor, except with stag beetle horns, "**CH-CH-CH-CH-CHANGE** **STAG BEETLE!**" Yuuku fell off of the buckle, which was more surprising because the warrior didn't dehenshin, "**Clock Up!**" the man shouted, he then slid a strange device simular to a Zector, except it was completely Grey, he gained blades on his arms like the Katakiri OOO gloves.

"If you have faith..." "Everything...Will come to you.." "If you have failure.." "You will be sentenced to death.." "LIVE LIVE LIVE!"

Jin was getting hit all over by the Dark Kazark, Kumon saw and tried to help out Jin, but he still had his 'Lack of Strength', Kouta saved them both by changing to Gaim Wizard Form and using the Wizard SwordGun on Dark Kazark. "Daijobu?" Kouta asked Jin, Jin's arm was bleeding, Rito found the group and helped Jin back to his house, Momo, Nana, Mikan, and Lala saw the bleeding arm of his. Nana looked at the bleeding boy's face, it was the most amazing face she had ever seen, she thought about getting married with him, but she wasn't ready for that, yet.

**Kamen Rider X TLR!**

**(Hope you guys enjoy...Review about if you think it was good...or bad...Hopefully not bad...I had enough combat, right?)**


End file.
